La vie grouille
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: OS pour le défi n 40 du Poney Fringant: le long de l'Anduin.


Et donc, voici ma participation au défi n°40 du Poney Fringant: Le long de l'Anduin. Alors...j'avais l'idée de montrer la pérennité de la vie qui "grouille" le long de l'Anduin malgré tous les événements qui s'y déroulent mais la mise en écrit c'est avéré plus compliquée que je ne le pensais. Déjà, j'ai un léger manque de mots en ce moment, les phrases avaient du mal à venir. Et après, mon idée portait beaucoup plus sur des sentiments et des sensations que sur des événements et c'est dur à écrire.

M'enfin bref. Un défi à la forme assez bizarre. Bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

_La vie grouille_

Le long de l'Anduin grouille la vie.

Quand le vent bruisse dans les feuilles, quand l'air grésille du chant des insectes, quand le loup hurle à la lune, quand le hibou hulule dans la nuit, quand le cerf brame et la grenouille croasse, quand les oiseaux chantent, la vie grouille le long de l'Anduin.

Qu'importent les âges qui passent avec lenteur ou avec fracas. Qu'importe qu'un royaume tombe, qu'un autre s'élève de ses cendres. Qu'importent les affaires des Hommes, des Elfes, des Nains et des Magiciens. Qu'importe la trahison, qu'importe la bravoure, qu'importent les chants des hauts faits de légende. Qu'importe ce qui est Bien, qu'importe ce qui est Mal.

La vie grouille le long de l'Anduin.

On le dit le Grand fleuve ou le Fleuve long. Le long de son cours beaucoup d'évènements ont marqué l'Histoire. C'est ici, dit-on lors des contes le soir, qu'Isildur a péri. Ici que Sméagol a étranglé son cousin et prit l'Anneau unique. Ici que la Communauté vogue au sortir de la Lorien. Ici que naviguera une dernière fois Boromir fils de Denethor lorsque sa barque funéraire sera donnée au fleuve.

Qu'importe. Rien de tout cela n'atteint les habitants de l'Anduin.

Pourquoi s'en soucieraient-ils ? Le poisson qui nage, l'oiseau qui vole, l'insecte qui rampe, le loup qui chasse, le cerf qui courre, qu'en ont-ils à faire ? Tant que l'Anduin est là, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

La vie grouille le long de l'Anduin.

* * *

Le long de l'Anduin, un petit groupe avait établi son campement pour la nuit. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant on ne sait quel tourment, quelle question.

-Il y a quelque chose !

Le cri du jeune Hobbit tira Aragorn de sa rêverie. Il se redressa d'un coup en retirant la pipe de sa bouche et demanda :

-Quoi donc, Pippin ?

-Il y avait des yeux !

Leur conversation avait attiré l'attention de tous leurs compagnons. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et écouta les sons de la nuit qui les entourait de toutes parts. Il ne tarda pas à mettre sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Il y avait bien quelque chose.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir que Boromir avait déjà dégainé, que Gimli tenait fermement sa hache et que Legolas avait sorti une flèche de son carquois. Les Hobbits se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Merry chuchota à son cousin :

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Des yeux dorés, lui répondit Pippin sur le même ton, Sauvages. Profonds. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Merry lui demandait s'il était sûr quand soudain Sam poussa un petit cri surpris. Tous suivirent son regard et même les guerriers se figèrent. Là, sur le rocher les surplombant, un loup gris les fixait. Avec des yeux dorés. Sauvages. Profonds.

Magnifiques.

Le loup leva la tête à la lune et poussa un hurlement aux sonorités si mélodieuses qu'ils en frissonnèrent tous. Tant de beauté et de mélancolie dans un simple son. Comme si le loup avait une conversation privée avec la lune et se lamentait de ne pouvoir la rejoindre. Puis, avant que quiconque ne réagisse, il était déjà reparti dans les ombres de la nuit.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tiré ?, demanda soudain Boromir à Legolas. Ce dernier rangea flèches et arc tout en disant :

-Ce n'était pas un Warg. Pourquoi aurais-je tiré ? C'était un simple animal qui venait rendre hommage à la lune comme il doit le faire tous les mois lorsqu'elle est pleine.

L'Homme souffla avec force avant de se laisser retomber par terre. Personne ne parla mais ils avaient tous à l'esprit cette rencontre. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Après tout, s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à cet endroit le long de l'Anduin, ils ne l'auraient jamais vu.

* * *

Le long de l'Anduin, un faucon poussa un cri qui fendit les cieux. Il inclina l'aile et prit un autre courant d'air qui le mena bien plus haut. Ses yeux perçants cherchaient la proie qui viendrait régaler son ventre affamé. Il n'avait pas d'autres soucis. Il poussa un nouveau cri et fondit en avant. Il passa comme une trombe et l'écume blanche vint arroser ses plumes. Silencieux et rapide.

Et ses serres se refermèrent sur la souris.

Il n'eut qu'un couinement et le faucon repartit dans les airs. En ce jour, il allait pouvoir manger à sa faim. Bientôt les sons de la forêt reprirent. Et, en haut des Chutes de Rauros, un Elfe souriait légèrement.

-Quel est ce sourire ?, lui demanda une voix bourrue dans son dos. L'Elfe se retourna en indiquant les Chutes.

-N'avez-vous pas vu, maître Nain, le piqué magnifique de ce faucon ? Il a descendu les Chutes de Rauros comme s'il eut s'agit d'une petite fontaine tranquille.

-Et en bas, il y a un rongeur qui a vu sa vie s'écourter.

-Ainsi est la Nature. Cela n'enlève en rien la beauté de ce plongeon.

L'Elfe redescendit de son perchoir et partit en direction de l'Homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait plus loin dans leur campement. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était heureux de voir que malgré tout le Mal se dégageant du Mordor, le faucon et la souris n'arrêtaient en rien leur cycle habituel.

L'ordre logique du monde ne pouvait être vaincu.

* * *

Le long de l'Anduin, le bruit mat des bottes frappant avec force le bois résonna dans chaque recoin de la forêt. Sur son arbre, le hibou se réveilla en sursaut. Un tel bruit était tout à fait incongru. Nouveau. Et irritant. Mais vite il se fit plus lointain sans toutefois disparaître et le hibou se rendormit. Pourquoi rester éveillé ? La nuit était encore loin.

_Clac. Ding. Sclac. _

Le hibou se réveilla une nouvelle fois avec un cœur battant. Il se calma en réalisant qu'il n'était uniquement en danger. Sous son arbre se déroulait toutefois une bien étrange scène : des intrus se battaient violemment et étaient à l'origine des bruits.

_Schsss. Clac._

Si le hibou pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il aurait éprouvé une certaine sympathie pour cet être à deux pattes qui venait de se prendre un bout de bois dans le torse. Mais il ne comprenait pas et, comme cela n'était ni de la nourriture ni un danger, il ne s'en intéressait pas. Seul le bruit le tenait éveillé et seule la sagesse le maintenait sur sa branche.

-NOOOOON !

Le hibou hulula. Il était irrité de tous ces bruits. N'allaient-ils pas cesser ? Le hibou ne pouvait pas comprendre le tragique de l'enlèvement de deux petits deux pattes. Il sentait par contre que celui qui s'était pris le bois commençait à émettre l'odeur de la Non-vie. Les yeux du hibou se refermèrent. Les charognards ne viendraient pas l'embêter sur son arbre. D'autres deux pattes vinrent pourtant troubler-une nouvelle fois !- son sommeil. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Et ils amenèrent avec eux celui qui sentait la Non-vie.

Bien. Le hibou allait pouvoir dormir.

Pour lui, rien de tout cela ne changeait quelque chose à ses habitudes. Quand la nuit serait venue, il partirait en chasse sous le clair de lune et un rongeur inconscient en ferait les frais. Ou alors il rentrerait pour cette fois-là le ventre vide.

Ainsi était réglé son cycle. Et rien ne pouvait le changer, sauf sa mort.

* * *

Le long de l'Anduin, deux yeux sauvages fixaient une scène incongrue. Deux petits êtres à deux pattes étaient sur le fleuve. Mais l'un était en train de se noyer. Toutefois son compagnon parvint à le sauver et à le faire monter sur cet étrange bois flottant. Ils eurent vite disparus de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau.

Le chat bailla.

Il avait bien mangé et il avait fait sa toilette. Il pouvait bien dormir un petit peu. Ronronnant de contentement, le chat sauvage installa sa tête rayée sur ses pattes avant. Sa queue battait doucement l'air et ses oreilles frémissaient de temps en temps.

Puis se plaquèrent d'un coup.

Trois êtres à deux pattes venaient d'arriver et ils faisaient grands bruits. Le chat feula doucement. Il n'aimait pas le bruit. Le bruit pouvait signifier quelque chose de dangereux. Quelques minutes passèrent et les êtres à deux pattes se mirent à partir. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux eut le malheur de marcher sur la queue du chat qui jaillit des fourrés et attaqua sa botte avant de filer le plus vite possible.

Aragorn qui venait de sortir son légendaire « Allons chasser de l'orc ! » regarda le Nain avec les coins de sa bouche frémissant sous un fou rire qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sortir. Gimli avait de grands yeux et regardait sa botte d'un air stupéfait. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sauf que le cuir de ses bottes avait sauvé sa jambe.

* * *

Voilà donc ma participation au défi.

Ah aussi! Nous sommes le 1er Avril et c'est l'anniversaire de l'une de mes chattes. Elle s'appelle Prunelle, elle a 11 ans, elle a un sale caractère la plupart du temps mais peut-être aussi très câline. J'avais 8 ans quand je l'ai nommée (nom inspiré des Dalmatiens en plus...). Elle est grise rayée de noir et c'est une couleur très originale car son gris est en fait du blanc et du noir mélangés et elle est très foncée. Unique. Elle peut vous bouffer la main et vous attaquer les jambes mais c'est elle qui me fait des câlins en serrant ma tête sur la sienne et qui vient toujours me réclamer ma viande (que je n'aime pas) à table. En bref, je l'aime cette vieille tigresse. Et le dernier paragraphe lui est dévolu.


End file.
